True Love
by bellezagotica
Summary: Misty/Ash-centric
1. CHAPTER ONE

~*TRUE LOVE*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
A red head girl stood on a cliff, gazing out at the ocean. Her eyes sparkled a miraculous blue, as blue as the sea below her. She was entranced by the beauty of the sea. A friendly, pleasant breeze blew about her, playing in her hair. She just simply pulled back a lock of her golden hair. She started to daydream. She was flying, under the water, of the sea she always loved. Water pokemon and other marine life, swam about, playing without a care. A Dewgong approached her. Dewgong! She thought. She started to swim towards it. It opened its mouth, as if to say something. "Misty! Misty? MISTY!" She woke up from her day dream. Her "best friend", Ash, the boy she loved ever since they met, was calling her name. "Yo, Misty! Wake up!" "Huh? Oh sorry Ash. I kinda got lost, staring at the sea." the red headed girl, Misty, replied. Misty ran towards Ash, skipping along the dirt path. Not paying any attention again, she skipped right on top of Ash! "Ack! Get off me! I'm getting crushed! Ack!" he choked. Startled, the girl got off him. "Sorry Ash, I wasn't paying attention." Again! thought Ash. "So, uh, Brock said breakfast was, uh, ready." Ash said, dusting himself off. "C'mon!" "In a minute!" Misty answered.  
She walked towards Ash's pokemon, Pikachu, who was at the edge of the forest. "Hi Pikachu! How're you?" Misty asked the little yellow mouse. "Pika! (Fine!)" it replied. "Oh, Pikachu, I'm so glad I can talk to you about my feelings." Misty cooed, scratching behind the mouse's ears. "Chu? (Really?)" "I know I've told you this a hundred times, but I'm loving Ash more and more every day! I just wish I would know if he liked me..." Misty cried out. "Pika! (I bet I could find out for you!)" Pikachu smiled. "Oh, you would do that for me, Pikachu? Aww...you're the best!" She bent down to cuddle the electric mouse. "Chu...chu...(Not too tight! Not too tight! Ack!)" the mouse complained, careful not to shock the teenage girl, who was like his second owner, because he never hurt her because she cared for him, just like his first owner, Ash. "CHU! (Oh, here comes Ash!)" Pikachu exclaimed. Misty quickly set the tiny yellow mouse on the forest floor. "Misty! I told you fifteen minutes ago breakfast was ready!" the teenage boy exclaimed. Girls...Ash thought. They take forever...oh well, this is Misty...oh well, I do love her... "Ok, I'm comin'!" the red head girl snapped. "Sorry..." she apologized. Ash nodded, turned, and headed back to their campground. "See ya in a bit, Misty!"  
"Now, where was I?--" Misty started. "--Pika, Pika! (About Ash, remember?...)" Pikachu interrupted. The mouse smirked mischievously. He knew for a long time about the two teenagers' love for each other. "Pika Pi...(Hehe...)" the mouse laughed to itself. Misty looked at Pikachu closely. "You ok there, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu continued to laugh. "Pikachu?" Misty asked again. Pikachu looked up at her. It spoke, "Pika Pika...(Never mind...hehe...)". "Ok, then, let's go and eat!" "Pi! (I'm starved!)" They ran to the campground. "Ah, you're just on time." Brock said.  
~*~  
"Hey guys! Let's go to the beach and swim!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah!" Misty called back. "Just let me change first!" Misty ran to her bag, pulled out her swimsuit, and ran to the woods. Pikachu followed. Misty cheerfully hummed a song to herself as she started to take off her yellow shirt, jeans and suspenders behind a tree. She wasn't worried at all that someone might see her, because her loyal friend Pikachu was standing watch, ready to fry any unwanted visitor. Just as she had slipped off her shirt and pants, a bush near her started to rustle and she heard Pikachu growling menacingly. "P-P-Pikachu? Do you see something?" the redhead questioned anxiously. "Pi Pi Piiii!" With a towel firmly wrapped around her, Misty carefully peeped through the bushes. Something was there, she could feel it and so could Pikachu...  
~*~  
Meanwhile, Ash kept a sharp eye out for his friend and his loyal Pokemon, Pikachu as he walked through the forest. I hope nothing happened... he thought in concern. Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek of fear reached his ears. "Aaaaaaaaah! Help, Ash!!!" "Misty!" Without further thinking he started to run, as fast as he could and he quickly located them. His fear melted away in a flash as he saw his red-head friend safely in a tree, anxiously clutching a branch and pointing to a small, green creature. With some closer investigation he recognized it as caterpie, the bug-type pokémon. "Get it away, get it away!" she screamed, having a trademark fear for all kinds of bug like creatures. A panting Brock appeared, both relieved and annoyed that it was only a bug. "Sheesh, Misty, next time, don't scream like..." he commented. Misty wanted to give a sharp reply, but was caught off by the sight of the little bug-pokémon slowly crawling up the tree. "Aaaaaaah!" she yelled again, climbing up to a safer branch. Brock sighed and carefully plucked the little caterpie from the tree. "Ash, get Misty out off that tree and I'll bring this Caterpie to a different tree...away from Misty!..." he said as he walked away with the Bug-Pokémon in his arms. "I can climb down myself, thank you!" she snapped, slowly putting her feet on a lower branch. With that movement, her towel suddenly started to slip. "Oh no!" she anxiously shrieked, letting go of the tree to secure the fabric. "Misty, you dimwit, don't let go of the damn tree!" Ash shouted angrily. "Why you...WHOA!" Suddenly, Misty was dangling from the tree with one hand holding a branch and the other firmly gripping her towel. "A little help here!" Misty pleaded. "Yeah, yeah, now look what you've done! Don't worry, I'm coming up!" Ash muttered. With those words, Ash carefully started to climb up the tree. As he reached the branch Misty occupied, he extended his hand. "Misty, let go of that stupid towel and grab my hand!" "No, you little pervert!" Misty snapped. "C'mon Misty, I've already seen you a dozen times in your swimsuit..." Ash complained. "BUT I'M NOT WEARING MY DAMN SWIMSUIT!!!" Misty exclaimed. Ash's eyes widened for a moment. "You mean... you've got nothing on under that towel..?" Ash slowly questioned. "Oh, for goodness sake! No! Now, would you please call out Bulbasaur and help me out here?" Misty asked. "Oh, um... yeah..." Ash quickly grabbed for a pokéball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" "Bulbasaur!" the little creature cried, jumping out off his pokéball. "Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip to help Misty!" "Saur!" Thick, green vines reached out and wrapped around Misty's slim waist, carefully putting her on the ground. Still holding her towel firmly, she walked over to Bulbasaur and patted its little head. "Thank you, Bulbasaur, you're the best!" she said sweetly. "Bulba!" it replied happily, before disappearing in his pokéball again. Brushing away a lock of golden hair from her face, Misty turned to face Ash, who stared at her with a blush on his face. "What are you staring at?" she demanded, some redness appearing on her own cheeks. "N-nothing..." Ash muttered. Ash left Misty, heading back to the beach.  
~*~  
"So, how'd it go, Romeo?" Brock asked when Ash came back to the water. "Fine...huh? HEY!" Ash tackled Brock and dunked him in the water.  
~*~  
Misty just came from the forest and walked up the cliff with her swimsuit on. She let her hair down. She came to the edge of the cliff. She backed up a few steps, then ran forward and jumped off. SPLASH! She landed right in front of Ash as he started to swim forward. She popped her head out of the water. "Hi, Ash!" Misty smiled. Startled, Ash jerked back. "You nearly killed me!" "I know." she replied. He sweat dropped. He jumped towards her and dunked her underwater. "Oh, Ash....it's so obvious..." Brock said. "What?" "You like Misty." "For the last time, I don't!" "Ash, it's ok to like a girl. It comes sooner or later to a guy's life." Brock proclaimed. Ash stared, and then blushed.  
"Hey, did Misty ever come back up?" Ash asked. As if answering his answer, bubbles came to the top of the water. A body floated to the surface. "Misty!" Ash screeched. He grabbed her body and dragged her to shore. He set her down. He looked around. He met Brock's eyes. Brock grinned. Oh man! Anything but this! Ash thought. He leaned closer to Misty. He could hear her heart beat. Then, he lifted his head and came to Misty's face. "He-here goes..." Ash stammered. He put his lips on hers and gave a first breath. No sign of waking up. He did it again. Still no sign. He looked at Brock. Brock was sitting there, having a great time, laughing his head off, pointing at Ash. Ash frowned and tried again. This time...Misty opened her eyes quickly. She smirked. "Brock, can you leave us alone for a sec?" she asked. He smirked back and pranced off. "You know, that really wasn't CPR.hehe." she stopped, smiling evilly. Ash glared. "Eeewww! Gross!" Ash wiped his mouth. "This was a set-up!" he roared. She laughed. I've been waiting a long time for this...haha... "I'm sorry Ash. Here, let me make it up to you." The red headed girl stood up, shaking her hair out of her face, then tackled the teenage boy. She smiled. Ash's face turned bright red with anger.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO "I'm tired. I'm hungry.........," he paused. "I'm hungry." A teenage boy complained. "SHUT UP, ASH!" Misty yelled. She conked him on the head with her magic mallet. She growled and stomped off. She looked from side to side and ran into a corner by a building and pulled out a locket, with Ash's picture in it. "Oh, Ash! Why can't I show you that I love you?! Why must I torture you?!" She ran back out to Ash and Brock. She smiled, almost too happily. "Here we are. Cerulean City." "WHEE!! WE'RE IN MY HOME TOWN!" Misty exclaimed. "Yeah, we, uh, sorta knew that already..." Ash replied, sarcastically. They caught sight of the Pokemon Center. It was a large dome- shaped building with a large red 'P' above the doors. Ash sprinted inside. Pikachu scurried after him. "Huh? Wait up, Ash!" Brock and Misty chimed. They walked in, only to find Ash scarfing down a rather large hamburger, bigger than his mouth. "Kinda hard to believe that that hamburger is bigger than Ash's mouth!" Misty teased. Brock laughed, with Pikachu joining in the laughter. Ash stopped and stared at them. "Wha 'o guys 'ayin?" Ash mumbled, with a mouthful. He gulped. "What're you guys saying?" Pikachu picked up an apple, stuffed it in his mouth, grabbed Ash's hat, and imitated him. It rolled over from laughter. Ash glared. Suddenly, a siren started. "Hey, where'd everybody go?" Misty questioned. "Where'd Nurse Joy go??" Brock added. "I-du-mo." Ash mumbled again, with another mouthful. He gulped. "I dunno." Brock yelled in frustration. "DON'T WORRY, NURSE JOY! I, BROCK SLATE OF PEWTER CITY GYM, WILL SAVE YOU!" "Oh, brother..." Misty whispered to Ash.  
"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!" "TO DENY OUR PEOPLE WITHING OUR NATION!" "TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!" "TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!" "JESSIE!" "JAMES!" "TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!" "SURRENDER NOW, OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!" "Meowth, dat's right!" "TEAM ROCKET!" The three friends exclaimed. Misty dived under the table. Pikachu joined her. She picked up Pikachu and hugged him. "Give us that--Pikachu? Hey, where is that Pikachu?!" James proclaimed. "Pikachu?" Ash called. He saw Misty and Pikachu from the corner of his eye. She put her finger to her lips and winked. He grinned. He turned back to Team Rocket. "Brock, have you seen Pikachu?" he nudged Brock discretly. "No, I haven't." Brock lied. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES! GIVE US DAT PIKACHU!" Meowth screeched. He leaped and scratched Ash in the face repeatedly. Ash yelped in pain. Jessie threw a smoke bomb and James released Weezing. A two- headed purple cloud-like Pokemon came out, and released green smog. Ash and Brock coughed. The smog seeped underneath the table that Misty and Pikachu were hiding under. James spotted them, walked over, grabbed Pikachu and Misty! She struggled and kicked. "Pi-ka--" Pikachu started, electricity sparking from his cheeks. James laughed. Misty's eyes widened. "Don't Pikachu! James is wearing rubber gloves! Besides, I'll get shocked too!" Pikachu stopped and drooped his ears. James stepped backwards and tied up Pikachu and Misty, and dumped them on the floor of the basket attached to the 'Meowth' hot air balloon, and they floated off. Jessie and Meowth hurried in the basket. "HA HA HA! SEE YOU LATER, TWERPS!" The smog subsided. "They're gone you guys. Misty? Pikachu? NOOOO!!!" Ash yelled. He and Brock ran outside the Pokemon Center. "They couldn't have gone too far!" Brock explained. Ash nodded. A breeze started. "Hmmm...the wind's blowing in the east...this way!" Brock noted.  
~*~  
Meanwhile, the hot air balloon was floating over the mountains (in the east!). Jessie, James, and Meowth were celebrating. "We captured Pikachu!" Misty groaned. She tried to struggle, but the ropes were too tight around her arms and ankles. "Hmm...we really don't need this twerp. Let's dump her somewhere!" Meowth reasoned. "No!" Jessie and James shouted. "The two other twerps will find her, and then she'll tell them where we've gone!" "I guess youse twos are right." Meowth answered. They started eating rice rolls. Misty sighed. She looked over at Pikachu. He was resting on her foot. Poor Pikachu! Misty thought. With her feet, she tried to untie Pikachu the best she could do. No use. She looked up. Please come Ash. Misty thought.  
~*~  
Ash frantically looked up at the sky. "MISTY!" PIKACHU!" he cried. He started to get tears in his eyes. His mind flashed from memory to memory of Misty...when she pulled him out of the water with a fishing pole, when she cheered him on in Pewter City Gym, when she...he closed his eyes. He just couldn't bear it! Tears rolled down his cheeks. He really missed her. She was like his world...he couldn't live without her! Then, Pikachu came to his mind. Pikachu was hopping all around, happily squeaking at him. "MISTY! PIKACHU! MISTY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He collapsed to the ground. Brock came by the corner and saw his friend curled on the street, rocking back and forth. "ASH!" he called, running over. Then Ash looked up. He saw Team Rocket's balloon! They had been blown off-course! "C'mon!" Ash started sprinting, Brock at his heels. "MISTY, PIKACHU!" They saw Misty's pig tail stick out from the basket. Jessie looked down and saw the two boys. She started throwing bombs at them, causing them to jump out of the way, hopping to the left, to the right. "MISTY, PIKACHU! WE'RE COMING!" Ash exclaimed. He released his giant bird Pokemon, Pidgeot. He jumped on its back and they took flight. "Let them go..." Ash threatened. James looked at him. He smiled. There was something wrong about it..."Fine." James finally spoke. He handed Pikachu over first. Ash released the mouse from its bindings. "Chu!" Pikachu cried, hugging his owner. Then, James took off Misty's gag and started to pick her up and hand her over to Ash, then.......Misty fell down, down, down. She shrieked hoarsely. "Whoopsie- daisy. Must've been my butterfingers..." James snickered. Ash frowned and punched James in the nose. James winced in pain, and fell from the basket, all the way down to the ground. Pidgeot burst a hole in the balloon. Then Ash, Pikachu, and Pidgeot flew downwards to catch Misty. She landed softly on the bird's wide back. "Ash..." she spoke weakly. He smiled and stroked her head. "Shh...it's okay now...". She smiled at her love. He released her from her bindings. Pidgeot landed on the ground, letting his passengers jump off safely. "Pidgeot...thank you." Ash returned Pidgeot to his pokeball. A red beam shot out, taking in the giant bird Pokemon.  
~*~  
It was dawn. The three friends were staying at Ash's house with his mother in Pallet Town. The sun rose slowly to the sky. It shone brightly. Red and pink, blue and purple ribbons lined the sky brilliantly. Misty woke up in Ash's bed. He lay on the edge of the bed, next to her. The night before, she was sleeping on the couch, so Ash must've picked her up and carried her to his bed. She smiled at the thought. Posters lined the walls of Pokemon, such as the three starters, Bulbasaur, a bluish dinosaur-like Pokemon with a green bulb on its back; Charmander, an orange-red lizard Pokemon with a flame-tipped tail; and Squirtle, the blue turtle Pokemon. Misty thought it was the cutest, her being a Water-type trainer. There were fake pokeballs on his dresser. His hat lay on the head of the bed. He had a TV in the right side of his room. She came to this place in her dreams, yet it was not as peaceful in real life. She liked it. She rose from the bed, her feet touching the carpeted floor. She shivered slightly. She lay on the bean bag beside his closet. She reached for her knap-sack. She pulled out a velvet blue diary with lace on the edges and her fluffy blue pen. Misty started writing in the diary.  
  
~*Dear Diary,*~ ~*I am staying at Ash's house with Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Mrs. Ketchum. Anyways, the sweetest thing just happened! I was sleeping on the couch last night and when I woke up this morning, I was on Ash's bed, discovering him sound asleep beside me! He obviously carried me to his bed! That is so sweet! Often I have visited his room in my dreams...it's not as peaceful and sweet-smelling as it is in the real world. Posters line his walls, along with fake pokeballs. It looks so awesome in the morning light...well, I hear Ash stirring, so I better close this up. Later!*~  
~*Misty*~  
  
Misty stuffed the confidential diary in her knap-sack. "Morning, Ash!" Misty greeted. "Mm-hmm..." Ash replied sleepily, heading towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, a flushing noise followed by a door opening. Ash came out, stretching his arms and yawning. "...Morning, Misty..." Ash said. She waved. He started to get back in bed when Misty reacted. "Come here, you!..." she said. She jumped on top of him, immediately starting to kiss him. She ripped off his shirt and laid down next to him, still kissing him. Ash, hardly realizing what was going on, just laid there. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Morning you guys! I'm just helping Mrs. Ketchum fix breakfast--" Brock started to say, drowning out at the end. He stared at the two teenagers before him on the bed. "Okay, I think I came in at a bad time...I'll leave you two alone..." He said, blushing a bright red. Misty looked at Ash and blushed a bright red, turning away. He frowned slightly, pulling his shirt back on. "Shhh! This is a secret between you and me, k?" Ash whispered. Before he left the room, he gave Misty a quick kiss on the cheek, closing the door behind him. She sighed and fainted, falling on the bed.  
~*~  
"Misty, I thought I told you breakfast was ready! Damn it, Misty!" Brock complained. He saw the teenage red head girl in a heap on the floor. Obviously, she must've fallen off the bed. So, he grabbed her legs and dragged her down the stairs to the kitchen. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. He dropped her on the floor. "Mmph...wha-...where am I...I must've dozed off...damn it, that's the fifth time this has happened...mmph..." Misty mumbled. Suddenly, she realized everybody was staring at her. She jumped up quickly and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Ehehe...need me to help you, Mrs. Ketchum??" Misty offered. "No, I'm fine. Thank you dear." Mrs. Ketchum thanked. Misty glanced at Ash. He was looking at her. In the back of her mind, the teenage girl was thinking that she and Ash might have a different relationship now...for certain reasons...she sighed at the thought. She sat down at the table next to Ash, placed her hand on his, smiled, and started eating.  
~*~  
Misty was sitting on the bank of a small pond. She stuck her legs in the water. She felt goosebumps on her bare arms. The water was cold and crisp. Birds were chirping in the trees. The sun was almost at its highest point. She heard footsteps on the crisp, wet grass. Ash sat down next to Misty. He placed his arm around hers. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mmm...your hair smells good, Ash..." Misty commented. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Um...thanks...?" He kissed the top of her head. He took off his shoes and placed his legs in the water. He winced a bit, relaxing after a minute. "You must love living here, huh Ash?" Misty asked. Ash nodded. "Yup, I sure do...I wonder where Gary is..." As if by magic, Gary's voice filled the crisp air. His squad of cheerleaders were right behind him. He almost never went anywhere without them! "Hey, Ashy-boy! You with your girlfriend??" Ash turned his head around violently. He glared at Gary, their eyes meeting each other, with deep, deep hatred. "Hello, Gary...I didn't expect to see you here...besides, this is my property! You just can't go walking around in it without permission!...Well, at least, my mother's permission..." Ash said coldly, fireballs blazing in his eyes, while wrapping his arm around Misty's. "I could care less, you dimwit! Besides, I'm allowed. So there!..." Gary remarked. What made them rivals in the first place? Misty thought. "STOP YOUR DARN BICKERING! IT'S GIVING ME A FRICKIN' HEADACHE!" Misty shrieked. She stopped and started to breathe heavily. Her eyes burned. Gary, stunned, just stood there, with his hands over his ears. Ash was used to hearing things louder than that. He just smiled at the look on Gary's face. He burst out laughing. Then, a girl came walking up and placed her arm around Gary's shoulder. "Gary, sweetie, I'm sleepy and my feet are killing me in these boots. Can we please rest for the afternoon?" "Oh, hey sugar. Sorry that you're tired. I just was catching up with an "old friend" of mine. Everyone, this is Krystal." Gary said, sweetly. Krystal smiled and waved. She had beautiful long brunette hair that shined brilliantly in the sunlight. She kissed Gary on the cheek. She hugged him and asked again, "Can we rest somewhere? Please?" Gary looked at her. He just couldn't resist those adorable kitten eyes! He nodded in agreement and they walked over to his house, which was next door to Ash's. They've been neighbors since the two were born. Brock stared longingly at Gary's new girlfriend. "Hi..." Brock said. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Brock." Ash and Misty chimed together. Brock stared at Ash. Ash, realizing why, he let go of Misty. Brock chuckled and shook his head. He walked off into the house. Misty smiled at Ash, then, accidentally pushed him into the pond. "AAH! Cold, cold, cold!" he yelled, getting out quickly. "Oops, sorry, Ash." Misty apologized. He ran in the house, Misty at his heels.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Hi! This is my second story that I am writing. Well, actually, it was my first.anyways, I will probably not update the second chapter for awhile, because I am working on my other story, KAGOME AND INUYASHA. It's really good! Please check it out if you haven't already. Thanks! Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, SINCE I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING GOOD, AND THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE. . . RATHER SHORT, AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY ~*~KAGOME AND INUYASHA~*~ STORY AND IT'S COMING ALONG FINE.**  
  
*Misty smiled at Ash, then, accidentally pushed him into the pond. "AAH! Cold, cold, cold!" he yelled, getting out quickly. "Oops, sorry, Ash." Misty apologized. He ran in the house, Misty at his heels.*  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Misty wrapped a heavy blanket over Ash. He was shaking and shivering, after being knocked in the water by Misty. She patted him on the back. She walked off to go and talk to Mrs. Ketchum. "So, Ash, I see that you and Misty are getting all. . . lovey-dovey. Hehehe. . . " Brock smirked. Ash frowned, his obsidian locks getting all over his face. HE WAS FREEZING TO DEATH! "Not really. . . she's just been. . . acting nice lately." Ash said. Brock nodded his head, though he knew it was a lie. Surprisingly, HE used to be like that. Misty came back in with a hot mug of cocoa for Ash. He snatched it from her hands and gulped down the whole thing in 10 seconds! "Must've been thirsty." Misty replied.  
**** 15 years have passed in the Pokémon world, and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu have gotten older. Ash is now 27, Misty is 27, Brock is 30, and who knows what age Pikachu is! (Misty has finally decided to let her hair down, wherever she goes! And it's STILL that shining golden orange!)  
**** "Misty, I-I have something to. . . ask you. . . " Ash stammered. "Yes, Ash?" Misty asked. "I-I want to, er, will you-marry me?" Ash finally proposed. He held up a square blue velvet box to Misty. She opened it. Inside was a ring, with a diamond in it! "Oh, Ash! I do, I do, I DO!" Misty squealed, accepting the proposal. She IMMEDIATELY put the ring on. She held her hand up high, to admire the fine ring. Ash took her hand and he led her to his apartment room. They walked up to flights of stairs, and came to his door. It was polished very fine, with a shining golden handle. He turned the handle, and led in his fiancé in the room. It was very large, with a King-sized bed, with draperies and a canopy. There was a writing desk in the corner, a large glass window that overlooked the scenery. (His room was facing the back of the building and there was a meadow with a large willow tree in the middle.) Misty sighed happily. Finally, finally, she got to be with the man of her dreams, at last. . . The grandfather clock beside the bed struck midnight. DONG! DONG! DONG! It was beautifully carved. Misty was very surprised about the looks of Ash's apartment room. She didn't expect anything. . . THIS fancy! She felt a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her bare neck. She sighed and fell, only to be caught be Ash's strong hands. He closed his hands around her waist. He lifted her back up. "Ooh!" Misty sighed. Her eyes became heavy and she fell onto Ash's bed. Ash lifted her into his bed, pulled the covers over her, and got in bed with her.  
~*~*~*~ The day of the wedding FINALLY came. Ash came up the aisle, in a handsome dark black tuxedo. His mother sat in the front seat, crying, dabbing a delicate lacy handkerchief to her eyes. She smiled as she saw her little baby, Ash. Ash stood at the front, awaiting his best man. The best man, Brock, came up the aisle slowly. He carried the wedding rings. He stood opposite from Ash. Ash turned his head as he saw his little buddy, Pikachu, coming up the aisle. He laughed to himself. Pikachu was wearing a matching tuxedo from his. Pikachu looked surprisingly good in it too!  
Brock, Ash, and Pikachu turned their heads as everyone stood up. Misty had arrived. She was in a sparkling white dress, with white gloves. She carried a bouquet of flowers. Her blue eyes sparkled as she cried happily. The veil came down over her gentle face, delicately. Slowly, she made her way up the aisle.  
~*~  
Ash and Misty stood at the front, holding hands. The minister finally said, "Ash. Do you take Misty Waterflower, to be your wife?" Ash looked at Misty. "I do." "Misty. Do you take Ash Ketchum, to be your husband?" Misty also looked at Ash. "I do." The minister looked at them both and paused before finally speaking, "You may now. . . kiss the bride." Ash lifted Misty's veil. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Ash brought his face closer to Misty's, wrapped his arms around her back, and kissed her on the lips, ever so gently and loving. Misty kissed him back too, lovingly. Then, the person at the organ started to play "The Wedding March". Ash took Misty's arm in his, they turned towards his mother, smiled at her, and walked off down the aisle, gracefully. Misty threw her bouquet in the air as soon as they came outside. A crowd of young girls suddenly came out quickly. They were jumping up and down. Finally, the youngest girl in the crowd got it. She lifted her face. It was. . . Krystal! Ash didn't know she was here! "Looks like Gary and Krystal will be the next to marry!" Misty giggled. Gary came out and embraced Krystal. "Look, sweetie! I got the bouquet! We'll be the next to get married!" Krystal smiled. Gary turned to Ash and they shook hands. "Congratulations, Ash, Misty." Gary turned back to Krystal and they walked over to a Ferrari and stepped inside, and drove off. Gary opened the window and waved goodbye to the newly wed couple. Misty hugged Ash again, and they kissed. Pikachu tugged on Ash's pants leg. Pikachu was crying. So was Brock! Then, Mrs. Ketchum came out. "Welcome to the family, Misty!" Mrs. Ketchum embraced Misty. She was crying all the while, with happiness. Ash and Misty walked over to another Ferrari, stepped inside, along with Pikachu, and they drove off to their new home. On the back of the window read, "Just Married!" The car drove off farther, and farther, until it could be seen. . . no longer. 


End file.
